Vaggy Sunshine KPopp
Vaggy Sunshine KPopp, the twin of OthaWhiteMeat, is the wonderful, goddess-like daughter of Kelly, who was born in episode 12. She is perfect in every way, and no other child has even compared to her abilities. KPopp dubbed her "the Golden Child" and declared Vaggy Sunshine as her favourite. She also joked that Vaggy Sunshine would grow up to become a pornstar, because she has a "million dollar stripper name." Vaggy Sunshine was chosen to be the main baby momma in The Sims 4 Pregnant Challenge and is now living in Oasis Springs. Life leading up to The Sims 3 Vaggy Sunshine is so perfect, that even as a toddler, she got invited to parties. It could also be said that she had the best childhood out of all of the kids in the Pregnant challenge; Kelly was always nice to her. When KPopp kicked out all of the kids in episode 13 for cluttering up her household bar, Vaggy Sunshine was allowed to stay because of her wonderfullness. Never before had this happened in the history of the Pregnant Challenge. KPopp had always kicked out all her kids. Vaggy Sunshine was kicked out later on though, so that she could live her own life before having to fulfil her destiny of carrying on the challenge. Of course, Vaggy Sunshine was brought back in the Baby-Farm Era and was destined to be the "Queen of the Baby Herders", although in episode 26 KPopp contemplated whether the main baby maker should be Vaggy Sunshine or Anorexia. Vaggy Sunshine is the most active Child in the Pregnant Challenge, and is the Sim who has appeared in most episodes, other then Kelly. At one point KPopp considered letting Vaggy Sunshine marry Daron Byrd, so there could be a nice little romance and a wedding, but he proved difficult to convince, particularly when Vaggy Sunshine confessed to cheating on him. In episode 36 she tried for a baby with him but did not get pregnant, so her sister Anorexia came in and took him for herself, and had his children (Sharla and Jerry). In episode 38, KPopp eventually admitted that Anorexia was her favorite child, and since both of these girls are awesome, they have been dubbed both "the Golden Children," despite Anorexia's hate for her mother, Kelly. Anorexia KPopp is the only exception to Vaggy Sunshine's powers. KPopp let Vaggy Sunshine marry Holden Wozny, she had to temporarily move in with him as a newlywed but has now come back to the active KPopp household. Holden was living with a girl named Gwen Glover, who Duck Face has impregnated. Vaggy Sunshine gave birth to twins, AMANDA BYNES and Miley Cyrus in episode 47; they have since moved away. She became a werewolf due to being bitten by one in episode 49. Life leading up to The Sims 4 Vaggy Sunshine moved from the town of Appaloosa Plains to the beautiful world of Willow Creek to start fresh at the pregnant challenge, leaving the original KPopp family behind. She settled in a small cottage home in the poorest of the five districts of Willow Creek, but later she decided to move to a more affluent suburb in the desert town of Oasis Springs. It is here where she will be carrying on the legacy of the pregnant challenge. As the challenge would go, Vaggy Sunshine had kick-started the challenge with introducing and hanging out with a fellow civilian named Julio Nix, whom she had twins with. She gave birth to Vulva Smiles and Tentacle Testi. After having her first two children with Julio, Vaggy Sunshine moved on to her next victim of the challenge, Tom Worth. Shortly after meeting Tom, Vaggy Sunshine was impregnated by him and is now currently expecting her third child. Slideshow VaggySunshine toddler.png|VaggySunshine as a toddler VaggySunshine child.png|Child VaggySunshine Vv.png|Teen VaggySunshine VaggySunshine teen.png|VaggySunshine as a teenager VaggySunshine young adult.png|Young adult VaggySunshine VaggySunshine123.png vaggysunshineslutmuffinsluttym..png VaggySunshine234.png VaggysunshineaccidentII.png|With her great-nephew Accident II demonva.PNG|Vaggy's werewolf form! Category:Kelly KPopp's children